The Senses of Love
by nugget40
Summary: After a series of unfortunate events with Mary Jane and Peter, Peter loses his Spidey-Senses and cannot tell when danger is near. Will Peter regain his senses?
1. Unfortunate Events

I woke up and laid there on my bed… what was wrong with me? I felt a huge emptiness in my heart as I remembered yesterday's events…

"_I can't believe you did this to me Peter Parker! You said you would never leave me and what did you do? You fucking left me to die with Venom. WITH FUCKING VENOM!," yelled Mary Jane._

"_Mary, I'm so sorry, it was the only way to dismantle the bomb. Just ple-"_

"_I don't want to hear it. I'm done with whatever this is. Go ahead and save the fucking world Mr. Webby. No one likes you and you will never be accepted by anyone." Mary Jane flipped me off and walked off. She paused in the middle of the street._

"_Why are you still standing there? Its over!"_

"_Mary, please, I really did-"_

_A car at full speed hits Mary Jane. Her body flies into the air. The dangling body then falls to the ground into a trash can. The trash can falls to the ground, pouring blood from the silver cylinder._

"_Mary!" Peter stood there. His eyes teared up and couldn't look at what happened. How come his senses came to him when Mary was hit? Peter grabbed his cell-phone and called 911. The dispatcher told Peter to stay calm and just wait. Peter decided to go home. He felt no point in staying looking at the corpse with the crimson blood all over the silk dress…_

I slowly get up from my bed and turn on the TV.

"Breaking News: 42 Confirmed dead. All deaths happened in one night. There are 17 people reported missing. Reports believe that New York City is no longer safe. All citizens, be wary of your children and be cautious on the streets"

I stand there, shocked. Are my senses still gone?

I shoot a web onto my ceiling. I hang from it. Why do I still have my powers if my senses disappeared?

I begin to cry and sit in the middle of my room. It must've been Mary Jane. She made me feel stronger and now that she isn't here, she's gone…

I slowly stand up and go to the restroom. I strip off my clothes and go into the shower. I cleanse myself of my wounds from fighting with Venom. I begin crying again after watching Mary Jane die. I stand there with the steaming water pouring on me. I decided to sit in the tub of the shower. I begin weeping, hoping that I didn't risked what I did when I fought Venom.

Suddenly, a voice comes from inside the restroom.

"Spidey, you ok?"


	2. Abrázame y Bésame

I sat there motionless. Did I just hear Deadpools voice?

"Peter?"

What was he doing here in my apartment in the first place?

The curtains slide, and there he is; the infamous Deadpool standing right in front of me. He gets in the bathtub and squats in front of me.

"Bro, you alright?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I said sympathetically.

"Come here handsome, lets talk about it." Deapool smiles. His smile gives me a slight warmth in my chest.

I look at him. I examine his entire body structure. His broad shoulders, thick biceps, how tight his clothes fit him. He just looked perfect. Wait, was I admiring a man? No, I couldn't do this. I love women. I couldn't possibly be gay.

"Deadpool… can you get out? Your getting very moist."

"Moist you say?" Deadpool grins. It's a grin I've never seen before. Something very dangerous.

"I feel awkward sitting here… naked…"

Deadpool immediately shots himself toward me and pins me down to the tub. He is on top of me.

"Peter, I can make you feel happy again. Why are you rejecting yourself?"

Holy shit, I can't move. I'm looking straight into Deapools eyes. The water, steaming, pours down like rain.

"Peter, boy, why can't you let go of what has happened? The past is done, and it can't be undone. Just let go." Deadpool slowly comes closer. I feel his six-pack at this point. I feel the heat between our bodies. The heat of a thousand campfires.

"Ngh…"

Deadpool kisses me and wraps his arms around me. He never lets go and continues kissing me. I begin to feel an erection, trying to hold it back. Why does it feel so good yet why does it pain my heart? It was too hard to resist and I stick my tongue out to aim for a French kiss. The kiss ignites a spark. It makes me feel again. I feel my senses but it isn't enough.

"I love you Peter. I don't want to lose you. I can make you feel again. Please stay with me," Deadpool groans.

I decide to strip Deadpool of his clothes. I keep the mask on because I feel like its sexier kissing a face I've never seen. It felt like the kiss of a Masquerade Ball.

Deadpool, not letting go of my mouth, and still kissing, moves one of his hands and slowly hovers it over between our bodies. He slowly unzips his fly. I take his belt off, still not letting go. He removes his pants, not releasing his lips. The kiss feels infinite, as if chemicals finally collided.

I remove the boxers.

He removes his shoes.

We still are not letting go of the French Kiss.

I rip his shirt.

He rips the rest. He pulls the both of us up to stand up. He is still hugging me and kissing me.

I decide to slowly remove my lips from his, and Deadpool does the same, and I hug him. I cry on his shoulders.

"Don't leave me, Deadpool. I…"

Deadpool gazes into my eyes. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

I look at him.

"I need you Deadpool."

Deadpool smiles happily. He kisses me one last time in the steaming water.

"I love you Peter Parker."

"I love you too Deadpool"

He slowly caresses his hands over my body, touching my chest. He then has his finger trail down my valley.

I begin to do the same, and I hug him again, never wanting to let go. I forget about everything. I forget Mary Jane. I'm doing what I feels best for me. All I want is us to stay like this forever.


	3. Bleeding Pulses

I never want to let go. I can't stop crying.

"Peter… its okay. I'm here for you."

"Its just… I've never felt this way before"

We both kiss again. I remove my lips from his and I start pecking kisses all around his face and I slowly kiss his chest. Deadpool groans. I kiss lower and lower until I face his erection. I put my mouth over it and slowly begin sucking.

"Oh my… I… ngh…"

Deadpool releases many groans, some of them sound relieving. He puts his hands on my head and strokes my hair.

"Damn, this feels too good!" Deadpool looked like he was in pain. "Oh shit… I think… ngh!"

He came in my mouth, The white liquid comes pouring out of my mouth.

"That's… that's enough…" Deadpool looked exhausted.

Kneeling before him, I try standing up and I slip and hit my head in the tub. I lay in the tub and I feel like my body is drifting away…

I wake up to find my self naked in my room. I hear various sounds coming from the kitchen. My head feels dizzy.

"What the fuck happened?"

I look around and find that all my clothes are gone. What the hell is going on?

Deadpool comes into the room with food on the tray. Whatever it was smelt amazing

"Hey sweetheart you're up." He smiled wearily

"What happened? Where are my clothes?"

Deadpool sighs. "It's a long story."

Long story my ass. He knows where my clothes are and I don't like the idea of being naked under my blankets.

Deadpool sits on my bed and lays the food tray on my chest.

"Hey… I… want to thank you for last night."

I suddenly remember the events of yesterday. The blowjob. The Hug. The Spark. The Kiss. Everything that lighted up my heart. I look at Deadpool and I move the tray to the side of me. I hug him.

"No. I want to thank you. I… I never felt something so beautiful like that in a long time."

"Peter…" Deadpool cries.

Suddenly I feel a pulse in my head. A screaming pulse that vibrates. My senses! My spidey

senses!

"Hey… wheres my spidey outfit?"

Deadpool, confused looks at Peter. "Something wrong?"

"I feel danger near…"

Deadpool slowly gets up and leaves. He comes back a few moments later with Peters outfit.

"Take care."

I nod and wish the same to Deadpool. He makes his way toward the door

"Uh… Wade… right?"

Deadpool stops. "Don't call me that."

"Sorry. I just wanted to ask; can I have your number? I don't want to lose contact."

"Yea. I already inserted it in your phone while you were still out. Anytime you call, I'll be on my way to help you. I'm tracking your every move." Deadpool smiles shyly

"Oh… well… See you later. Love you."

"Love you too sweetheart." Deadpool leaves.


	4. Be There For You

I head into Manhattan, standing on building and avoiding the ground.

_God damn it, why is the pulse weakening?_

I shoot out webs and swing around Manhatten. I find myself in Times Square. The pulse disappeared.

_Well shit, where was the pulse coming from?_

I refuse to walk on the ground seeing that I'm wanted by the cops. I look around and see nothing out of the ordinary.

_Time to go home I guess…_

Suddenly, an explosion bursts from the Marriott Hotel. People are running and screaming. Times Square is deserted in just seconds. I swing myself to the building but suddenly I feel a force push me instantly to the ground from the side.

"Ugh…"

I look up and see a bulky figure in black. Eventually that's when my eyes cleared up that I saw the lizard tongue. _VENOM_

"Well, well, look at what we have here. Where have you been, my precious?"

Unable to get up, I try pulling myself up by shooting a web at the hotel. My arm collapses.

"Now, you're mine," Venom said viciously. Venom picks up my body and throws it at full force toward a billboard.

"Ngh… help… me…" I feel weak. I'm unable to call for help. My head feels foggy.

I hear a thud behind me and a weapon unloaded.

"Not today you son of a bitch!"

The bullet shoots out of the weapon and hits Venom. Venom flees into a pothole, down into the endless sewers of Manhattan.

I lie weakly. I painfully turn my body around and see a figure in red. I fall asleep…

* * *

"Peter, are you awake? Peter?"

I slowly wake up to find myself in my bathtub. I'm in water and there are bubbles everywhere. Deadpool sits on the toilet next to me.

His hand strokes my face. "Hey. You alright?"

I slowly nod. I try to get up and I feel a pain in my leg. I whimper.

"Shh… its okay."

Deadpool strips off his clothes and gets in the bathtub. The water is close to coming out of the tub. He begins to massage my legs. It relaxes me instantly as I try to regain myself.

"You're not mad?"

Deadpool still looking down at my legs answers, "Why would I be mad? You haven't done any thing."

I look at him. He slowly looks up.

"I didn't call… and-"

"I was following you!" Deadpool screams.

Shocked by the sudden yelling, I remain calm.

"I couldn't trust you by yourself. I worry about you ya know? Why would I ever leave your side? I want to help you." Deadpool starts tearing up. "I want you to know that you can't do everything alone. You need a friend to help you once in a while. I was prepared to protect you. I couldn't simply leave you to die."

I look at Deadpool as he breaks into tears,

"I fucking told you that I don't want to lose you!" Deadpool wipes away his tears.

"I didn't want to lose you either…" I look away from Deadpool.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

I feel a tear in my eye. I ignore it. It takes a few minutes for me to look back at him.

"You remember when Mary Jane died right?"

"I thought you were-"

"No. It's something else that happened. "

Deadpool looks at me with dog eyes.

"When Mary Jane died, I think I lost my spidey-senses. The next day when you came over there was a news report that civilians needed help. The crime rate increased. But when we were in the shower together, I felt a spark. I felt a sudden burst of happiness and energy because of you. I want to let you know that I thank you for helping me recover slightly. But whatever we have together, I need more to be stronger."

Deadpool stares at Peter in shock.

"I really do need you Wade. I… I want to stick with you. All I ask though is…"

I can't find the words to finish my sentence. Deadpool lets out a relief.

"Is?"

Nothing is coming to mind.

"All I ask is… can you be my partner?"

Deadpool shows a bright smile.

"Why of course I can! Anything to satisfy your desires." He stands up, and he pulls me up slowly. I put my arm around him to regain balance. He looks at me wryly. "I will be there for you, no matter what you do."

"Thank you. I fucking love you Deadpool!" I let out a bear hug on Deadpool and I kiss him. I find tears in my eyes and I believe that this is a start for something new…


	5. My Possession, My Obssesion

_******Note from author: Hey guys sorry for the hold up. I'll make it up for you soon. But enjoy the new chapter!******_

Woke up next Deadpool this morning… What the fuck happened?

Deadpool was still snoring. I took a moment to admire his beautiful body structure. But one thing that bothered me was his face… what did it look like?

I decided not to worry about it as if it would be nothing more than a mere nuisance to me.

Deadpool was fast asleep, and I felt the need for pleasure. But something bothered me… I looked at the clock to see what time it was. It was 3:00 in the afternoon

It isn't normal for the both of us to be sleeping in so late…

I got up from bed and heard the doorbell ring… its not normal to hear that melancholic bell every so often. I answered the door. There was a package in front of me. I looked out the door, and I saw nothing… just the street. I took it and closed the door.

There was a little note on the package:

_To whom it may concern:_

_This package has a random item inside. Once you open the box, theres no turning back_

_ X_

What the fuck was this garbage? I threw it out the window and the glass shattered. I didn't need something that I didn't know was inside…

I decide to go back to bed. I look at Deadpool and he is laying on his stomach. I take off my clothes and am bare naked. God it's so cold in here

Since he is wearing underwear, I slowly take them off, and slowly get on top of him…

Still asleep.

I take my penis and slowly probe it into his anal. I go slow for first.

Deadpool is still asleep. He giggles "Oh stop it that tickles," and smiles.

I want more. I want him up. I begin to lay on him with my penis still inside his ass. I find a dildo on his side of the night stand. I get my penis slowly out of his body. I slowly probe his dildo into him and turn it on.

Holy shit its going fast…

Deadpool begins to groan. I decide to leave it in and I get off the bed. I run naked to the kitchen to grab a pair of handcuffs I snatched from an officer. I run back to the room.

Jesus this guy sleeps like a bear.

I take the handcuffs and latch them on his hands. Deadpool is my slave now. He is my precious prisoner…


	6. Away

_******NOTE FROM AUTHOR: OMFG I AM SO SORRY. I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL SO EVERYTHING HAS BEEN CRAY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I REALLY WILL SOMEHOW MAKE IT UP TO YOU JUST GIVE ME TIME. BUT THANK YOU FOR STILL FOLLOWING THE STORY. IT REALLY DOES MEAN A LOT TO ME. *HUGS ALL******_

_The mysterious box that Spiderman threw out the window had been filled with bombs. A stray cat finds the box and lays on the bomb, accidentally triggering the timer. 3 Hours left._

I stayed on top of his back. I wanted him up.

"You lil' shit, WAKE UP"

Deadpool was still sleeping. I decided to get off of his back and go to the kitchen. I get a bucket and fill it with cold water.

I sneak into the room, only to find Deadpool gone. A note is left on the bed:

_God damn it, my ass is sore. Listen, I had a great time last night. Luv you lil shit. :D_

_ xoxoxo_

The dildo is still running on my bed. I decide to turn it off.

I wondered where Deadpool went to but I decide to stay in bed feeling highly unmotivated to do anything.

* * *

Deadpool sneaks in Spidermans backyard.

"I really do hate leaving him by himself… its badonkadonk. Hopefully hes gotten over Mary Janes death"

Deadpool runs up to a fence and jumps. He crawls and jumps through backyards until he crosses the street. Deadpool looks at his tracking device.

"Shit quit glitching"

**RECALCULATING**

"QUIT DOING THIS TO ME"

Deadpool throws the device. He looks around on the street and finds a manhole. Looking around, no one is noticing Deadpool yet. He opens the hole and goes down, and putting the lid back on..

* * *

I lay on my bed still wondering where Deadpool is going. I decide to clean around the house to keep me from boredom.

I sweep around and find some Vaseline on the counter. A note is left on the lid:

_Hey, while you were asleep, I bought this. Y'know where I'm getting at with this right? ;D_

_ Xoxoxo_

Now that I thought about it, Mutual Masturbation actually sounded… rather… kinky.

I decide to drop the broom and take the vaseling, running up to my room.

I strip off all my clothes and go into my bathroom. I close the door and lock it. I decide to lay a towel on the floor and I sit on it, spreading my legs. I open up the Vaseline. I stick my finger in the container and I apply it all over my penis. I begin to slowly feel up for myself. I rub slowly and I begin to do it faster. The more I do it I feel the heat intensify.

* * *

Deadpool reaches the bottom. He looks around and goes left. He walks far and stops suddenly.

"Oh my god I need to piss."

Deadpool pulls down his pants. He pees. As he finishes he hears a loud bang from the top. He puts his pants back up.

"Nothing feels as good as a good piss. Now where did that sound come from?"

Deadpool observes around.

_**THUD**_

The sound comes from behind. Deadpool jumps and in swift style, takes out his Machine Gun and begins shooting.

Crashing goes throughout the corridor. Deadpool lands. The sound echos and is last heard coming from the direction Deadpool came from. He runs following the sound.

* * *

I please myself and I stay in my position. The warmth from the Vaseline relaxes me. I keep going hard and I rub harder until I finally came. Its all over the place. I slowly get up and I clean up. I stand in the middle of the bathroom thinking and worried about Deadpool.

I questioned myself. Did I really love this man? If I did what would I do for him. He deserves better...

Suddenly I feel a hug from behind and something hard against my arse.

"You're mine now"

A rag is stuffed into my face as I try to breathe. I fall unconscious and I make out a purple outfit.

* * *

Deadpool comes out of the sewer and finds giant footsteps stomped into the road. He follows the traces until he comes across a huge hole that goes down several fences. The last fence busted through is Peters house.

"Oh shit."

Deadpool runs.


	7. Venom's Torture to Superheroes

…

"Where… am… I…?"

* * *

Deadpool dashes upstairs. He discovers the bedroom window is broken. He also finds his clothes are here.

"I fucking knew it. Now I have to find you…"

Deadpool walks around the house. He blames himself for not protecting spiderman. He gets out of the house and gets out his tracking device. There are no signals anywhere.

Well shit…

* * *

Spiderman wakes up in a smelly sewer. He hears nothing but dripping water around.

"Damn why does it feel cold?"

That's when he realized he was naked. He didn't find any signs of his clothes. Now he was real pissed

"I KNOW ITS FUCKING YOU VENOM!"

There was no response but all he could do was find a way out. As he was about to walk off he heard a voice.

"Help…me…"

Spiderman turned around. He stares in the darkness seeing any signs of life. Suddenly he felt a hand on his foot. Spiderman jumped and looked down. There he found Captain America. But there was something different about him. He wasn't muscular like usual. He looked fatter. Spiderman could tell it was captain because of hair. Captain was also naked.

"Holy Shit who did this to you?"

Spiderman grabbed Captains hand and he tried to get up. After several times falling down, he finally got back up.

Captain whimpered, "Venom captured me. He chained me and he force fed me until I weighed 350 lbs. no muscle weight."

He was ashamed of his body look. He cried.

"Is there anyone else here besides us two?"

Captain nodded no. Spiderman was thankful it was just two of them.

"Was there a reason why he did this to you?"

"He never specified. He just wanted sex and he wanted to sleep with me. Oddly, he is all muscle but why would he make me fat is what I don't get." Captain looked back. "I think we should leave now. I can't stand another minute here."

"I'm with you there. By the way how did you escape?"

"I'll tell you on our way out"

Captain explained the story. Venom had drugged him when he was captured. He found himself tied to a bed with chains that were impossible to remove. Venom had came into the room with loads of food. Captain was force fed until he felt sick. He never threw up. Then after he was done eating, Venom took the trash out. He came back and stripped Captains clothes off. He laid on top of him and licked his body from head to toe. He gave a blowjob to Captain (he admitted it made him feel good). After that, Venom wanted to have anal sex so Venom stripped his clothes off and sat on top of Captains penis. He slowly got back up and down until he felt like it was done. After that, the both were exhausted and Venom laid on Captains belly. When Captain needed to use the restroom, he was chained to a rail that allowed him to go into the restroom but the door had to be kept open. The routine repeated daily and every day. Captain eventually grew bigger and Venom became pleased with how fat he was turning out. One day Venom accidentally left the key on captains fat chest after they had sex. Venom was asleep. Captain tried to get up several times until the key was in his lips. He turned to the side to unlock one of the chains and he was set free. When both were unlocked he didn't disturb Venoms beauty sleep. Captain got up slowly and made his way out. When he left the front door he found himself in the sewer. He fell into the gushing water and then found Spiderman.

"Wow… I didn't think he could do such a thing. But I'm so sorry you left your clothes behind. At least your kinda safe"

"What do you mean kinda? I gained weight and I need to lose it! I can't be seen In public like this! It would make us Americans seem stereotypical that we are a fat country."

"True. But be thankful you didn't gain more weight than planned."

Spiderman and Captain kept walking in the cold sewers. It seems it would take an eternity to get out of this place.

* * *

Deadpool walked around NYC to find Venom on his radar. He knew the truth of what he did to most superheroes and he didn't want to risk losing him. He went to the subway when suddenly a gunman shot his gun.

"Get down on the fucking ground now!"

Deadpool ran up to him and threw a fist to the man. This was not my day he thought. He and the man kept struggling. A friend of the gunman appeared and brought out his gun. "Stop where you are!"

Other men with guns appeared. Deadpool was surrounded.

"Get on the fucking ground now!"

Deadpool slowly got down on the ground. Suddenly he heard a slashing sound. Deadpool looked up and found blades that struck through the gunman's chest. Blood splattered everywhere when the blades were removed. All the men pointed their weapons to the man with claws. It was Wolverine.

Deadpool jumped up and attacked one of the nearby men. He punched him and grabbed his gun, twisting his arm and shot the bullet in the man's face. He shot the bullets to the other men while Wolverine was slashing faces.

"Holy shit run they're too strong for us!"

The men ran for their lives out of the subway station.

"Need a lift?"

Deadpool turns around but he notices something different about Wolverine. Deadpool's jaw dropped.

Venom had did the same thing to him as he did to Captain. But Wolverine seemed to enjoy having more weight on him. His belly popped out of the collared shirt and his jeans were ripped on the sides.

"The hell you looking at?"

"Nothing. I can't believe Venom did this to you."

Nothing would be the same…


End file.
